WTM Turtles
by callmebirdie
Summary: After a long day, Mattie just wants to relax and watch Hockey with his boyfriend. He's in for a big surprise. M Rated. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. this is for shinigami-cat.


**WTM Turtles**

**Hello everyone. This is my newest one-shot. I got this idea from Shinigami-cat. We got started talking about this after I commented on her use of turtles. M rated for sex.**

**Summary: After a long day, Mattie just wants to watch hokey with his boyfriend. He gets a little surprise. PRUCAN. I OWN NOTHING.**

Mattie sighed as he shut the door to the house he shared with his boyfriend, Gilbert. His day had been beyond busy. He had been on his feet all day running from office to office. Now he just wanted to sit down and watch a hockey game with Gil.

He walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

There lying on the floor calmly watching TV was Gil. Several baby turtles were crawling over him. He was shirtless. Mattie didn't know if it was cute or weird. Truthfully, it was kind of turning him on. "Gilbert? What the maple is with the turtles?"

Gil looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, Birdie. Have a good day at work?"

"Gil, the turtles?"

"Well . . . You see Antonio asked me to babysit them."

"And they are out of their cage why?"

"Antonio said they like to stretch their legs?"

"Oh, Gil," Mattie shook his head as he scooted the little thing over and laid down next to the Prussian. After about five minutes, he started to unconsciously run his fingers along the water trails on Gil's chest.

"Mattie~," Gil moaned. He could feel his pants getting tight already.

Mattie looked back at him and smirked. "Liking this Gil?"

"You know it. That's why you're doing it."

"Well then, I better help you." He pushed Gil back and straddled his hips. "Shall I be on top tonight?"

"Yes, Oh god, Birdie. So you have to be so playful? I've wanted to be in you all day."

"That's why you were so vocal with my caresses. Well then, I'll just have to oblige you then." Mattie slowly pulled his white and red sweatshirt over his head. He pulled his shirt off with it.

Gil gazed hungrily at the chest as it was shown to him. He pulled the Canadian's head down so he could latch into the blonde's lips. He pushed them apart with his tongue.

Mattie moaned as he and Gil battled for dominance. Gil won easily. Mattie broke the kiss. He unbuckled the belt of the man below him.

Gil raised his hips so Mattie could remove his pants and boxers completely. He flipped them over as soon as Mattie was done. He starred down at his lover,

"I thought I was on top," Mattie pouted.

"You tease too much." He kissed down his Canadian's chest. He enveloped a perk nipple with his mouth.

"Gil~," he moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in silver locks.

"Yes, Birdie. What is it?"

"Now you're teasing."

"Payback." Gil tugged at the nipple with his teeth.

Mattie arched into the bit. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum."

Gil continued on his way down to his boyfriend's pants. He hooked his thumbs under the edge and painfully slow, pulled them down.

Mattie sighed in relief when his manhood was freed from its confine.

"Wow, Mattie," Gil smirked when he seen how excited Mattie was. "I should tease you more often."

"Shut up, Gil. Just fuck me already. I can't wait." Mattie proved his point by flipping them back over. He lined his entrance up with Gil's manhood.

"Birdie, wait. I don't want you hurt."

Mattie didn't listen. He lowered himself down onto Gil. He cried out as he was stretched beyond normal. After he was ready, Mattie started lifting himself up. He slammed back down. Gil's cock hit his prostate with one thrust. "Yes, Gil. Oh, Gil." He screamed.

Gil met him thrust for thrust. He grunted with the effort.

Mattie slammed down several more times before he came all over Gil's stomach and chest.

Gil felt Mattie's walls clamp around him. He came deep within his Canadian.

Mattie slumped forward as he came down from his high. Gil caught him and cuddled him to his chest.

"Gil," Mattie sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, Birdie?"

"Carry me to the bed. It's sleep time."

"Okay, Birdie." Gil pulled his now limp cock out of his boyfriend. He carried Mattie to the bed and covered him up. Gil picked up the turtles and put them back in their aquarium. "This was definitely a good idea. I have to remember to thank Antonio." He got into bed and fell asleep with Mattie in his arms.

**What did you think? Please say you liked it. I will pay you if you did. Kidding. This is for you, Shinigami-cat. Thanks for the idea.**


End file.
